Confession: Failed
by obsidianLight16
Summary: "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Positive?" "Yes." "Did Balthier reject you again?" "Obviously-" Vaan cut himself off, cheeks turning red. "That's wasn't fair Penelo."
1. Confusion

A/N: Could possibly have a couple more one-shot chapters to go along with it O.o ?

Either way it doesn't matter :D

Summary: Vaan has a hard time trying to get his feelings across to a seemingly oblivious sky-pirate. Had Balthier always been this clueless?

Disclaimer: I own no one out of the game...even if I want to...

* * *

Vaan was full of giddiness.

Not because of the bright morning and super new polished handles on the Strahl that he had done last night- and not because of the great breakfast of starfruit and milk he had.

He was glad because today was the day.

The day he would admit to his mentor how he really felt about him.

He was sure his feelings would be accepted. Even Fran said they would, and she knew everything!

So he bounced down the narrow passageways with an extra bounce in his step.

Today was the day.

* * *

Vaan stealthily snuck up on the older brunette in the pilot's chair.

"What do you think you're doing up so early?"

Maybe he wasn't as stealthy as he thought...but that didn't matter! All he was concentrating on was the sky-pirate in front of him.

"Morning Balthier."

"Vaan." The brunette didn't look up from the papers he was reading even once.

The thief held back a twitch. "Yeah, it's me. Do you have a minute?"

Balthier absently flipped a page over, cocking his head at the strange drawing on the back. "I have all day, not just a minute." _Is that Penelo?_

Vaan leaned back with his hands on his hips. "Could I talk to you?"

"What are you doing now?" Balthier drawled.

Vaan's good mood was slowly being destroyed. But no, he had to be confident or else this wouldn't work out. So- swallowing his pride, he turned and walked away.

He needed more fruit and milk.

That always made things better.

* * *

"Things are NOT better!" Vaan exclaimed after finishing his glass of milk. "What should I do?"

The viera sitting across from him at the kitchen table merely raised a brow. "What else is there to do. You must try again."

"But..." The blonde looked down at the table he also polished the day before. "What if you aren't right?"

"I am always right, Vaan." Fran gave him a wicked smile, making him freeze.

"Er-right!" Vann leapt to his feet and started backing out the kitchen doorway. "Thanks Fran!"

* * *

"Whew..." Vaan wiped his brow once he was a safe distance away from the kitchen and by himself somewhere within the dark confines of the airship. "How scary..." He then straightened up and glanced around. "But she was right. All I have to do is try again! It was obvious Balthier was just tired."

* * *

An excited sky pirate-to-be ran up to his pilot for the second time that day, a large smile on his face. "Hey Balthier-!"

"No."

"But I-"

"Nope."

"I just wanted-" Vaan tried to get out.

"Sorry, better luck with Basch."

Vaan blocked off the path to the kitchen which Balthier was aiming for, using his arms as a barrier. "What does Basch have to do with anything?" He moved from side to side in an attempt to keep the older male from passing.

"Why nothing at all," Balthier used his hand to push the boy aside by his head.

Rubbing his sore forehead, Vaan made a weak attempt to grab at the retreating pirate. "Wait. I have to ask you something!"

"Not interested."

"It's real quick, I promise."

Balthier paused in his tracks. "Real quick?"

Vaan inwardly sighed in relief, straightening himself up before answering, "Yeah."

"Alright then. Let's hear it."

"Okay…Balthier…I need to know…" the blonde flushed. "What you think of-"

"And I'm already bored," the pirate drawled. "Are you quite finished?"

Vaan blinked. "I didn't get a chance to say anything."

"You just did."

"That's not what I meant!"

Balthier heaved a sigh. "_NO Vaan._"

"You don't even know what I want to ask!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Didn't have to," the pirate grimly replied, looking him up and down. "Your face tells all."

Vaan clenched his fists in an effort to _not_ maul the male in front of him. "Could I _please_ just ask you my question?"

Balthier dismissively waved his hand. "At least ask it without gritting your teeth. Goodness knows how you'll pick up any ladies at this rate."

"I'm not trying to pick up any ladies!"

"Well I can see why," Balthier commented. "The way you screech is just _horrid_."

Tears of frustration began to well up in the Dalmascan's eyes. "Will you listen to me?"

When he saw the flustered face and angry scowl that looked more like a pout, Balthier couldn't help but to lean forward, pinch the boy's cheek, and say- "Did anyone ever tell you how utterly adorable you look when you're angry Vaan?"

That. Was. It!

Vaan threw himself away from the pirate with a scream of anger, earning him a raised brow and look of confusion in return.

"What are you screeching about _now_?"

"You-! You're just so-!"

Balthier put his hands on his hips. "Cool? Calm and collected?"

Vaan shot him a heated glare. "_No_."

"Then if you're just here to waste my time, you may take your leave."

"I'm _here_ to ask you a question- and how am I supposed to leave when we're flying thousands of feet above the ground?" Vaan shouted.

"You can jump." Balthier crossed his arms, peering at him curiously. "You can, right?"

"Of course I can-"

"Then there's no problem."

Vaan fisted his hair. "I don't know why I even bother!"

Balthier gave him a funny look. "Bother with what?"

"Argh! See what I mean?"

The pirate had the audacity to look deep in thought before he broke the brief silence with a, "No. Not in the slightest bit I'm afraid."

Vaan was seething.

Luckily- and just in time to stop the thief from seriously injuring their pilot- Fran appeared.

Balthier gave her a warm smile and cheery wave.

Vaan spat fire from his mouth and turned with a fist raised.

Fran looked them both over before shaking her head. "Vaan." She faced the boy and put a hand on her waist. "I believe that Basch would like to speak with you. He says that it is quite important and would help ease some of your worries. You can find him in the kitchen with Penelo."

Vaan lowered his eyes at the intense gaze the viera was giving him, scuffing his heel against the floor. "Oh…right. Well, I guess I should get going…"

Balthier watched as the blonde ran off, questioning his partner as soon as she acknowledged him. "His worries?"

"Nothing too serious. He will get over it soon." Fran answered with a blank face, but Balthier knew that on the inside she was grinning mischievously.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"I am hiding not a thing."

"…What's wrong with Vaan?"

Fran cocked a brow. "Are you worried?"

Balthier released a heavy sigh and faced the opposite direction. "I'm not sure if I should be or not. He always has a knack for becoming too hot-headed or getting himself in trouble. I'm just curious as to what his worries are."

"He will be fine in a while."

Miffed at being kept out of an _obvious_ loop, the pirate only nodded and stalked off to his private cabin. They were keeping something from him- something about his apprentice-to-be who didn't know he was his apprentice-to-be… Well he be damned if he didn't find out!

As soon as he was gone from sight, the viera smiled and turned around. "It looks like the teasing is over for now…but it will be a long time before he realizes."

Just then, Ashe walked by. "Tell me about it," she said as he breezed by. "He's absolutely clueless."

"Totally," Penelo added as she crossed by the other way.

Fran patiently waited in silence even after they were gone. After five minutes with no one else showing up, she said, "And I half-expected Basch to appear."

Basch waved at her as he ran by, being chased by a flustered Vaan who's problems obviously weren't solved.

"I stand corrected," Fran stated matter of factly before turning on her heel.

* * *

A/N: Haha, Vaan and Balthier...what a classic...

Anyhow- criticism welcome ^-^ I know it wasn't the best


	2. Outside

A/N: O-kay! Supershort scene

But it leads the way to the next (link chappie) Sorry ^-^

Warning: Er- OOC perhaps?

* * *

-Outside the Strahl-

Two males stood outside in the summer heat, on the shore of an ocean. One with dark brown hair who stood waiting, and the other with dirty blonde hair who was itching to get something out.

"You wanted something, Vaan?"

Vaan shifted uncomfortably. "I came out here…to tell you how I feel…"

"I…see…" Balthier looked off to the side.

"You do?" Vaan felt his face turn red. Had his pilot known all along?

"Vaan…" Balthier hid a smirk and brought his gaze back to the boy. "I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm not a certified psychiatrist."

"I wasn't talking about _those _kinds of feelings," Vaan spat.

Balthier lifted a brow. "Then what _were_ you talking about?"

"My feelings!"

"Vaan," Balthier chided, "I don't have time to play games. You either have feelings or you don't."

"I-I don't believe you…"

"Why? It's not like I was lying or anything of the kind."

"Balthier!"

The pirate gave him an exasperated look, finally moving away from his spot under the tree. "What are you getting so worked up about? I'm sure whatever the matter is, you can take it up with one of the other guys in our misfit crew. How about Penelo? Or Ashe- she does act older than she looks…I'm sure she has decent advice."

Vaan stared in disbelief as Balthier strode clear past him, large grin in place with his hands resting lightly on his hips. The blonde held out an arm. "Wait!" Fully ignoring him, Balthier disappeared around the corner of a boulder, leaving Vaan by himself on the beach.

"Vaan?"

Or not.

Penelo poked her head from where the pirate had just left. "Vaan? What are you doing out here?"

The thief crossed his arms, turning his back to his friend. "I'm standing here- what else does it look like?"

Penelo sighed, cautiously stepping forward when she noticed the depressed waves radiating from Vaan. "Oh not again Vaan." She put a hand on her waist. "Are you sulking?"

Vaan shot her a sour look. "_No_."

"Yes you are."

"No…I'm not."

"Then why are you pouting and hiding beneath that tree?"

Vaan unfolded his arms and faced Penelo. "I'm not _hiding_, okay? And why does everything think that I'm pouting? I'm scowling."

Penelo tried and failed to stifle a laugh. "That's not a scowl Vaan."

"Yes it is!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Positive?"

"Yeah!"

"Did Balthier reject you again?"

"Obviously-" Vaan cut himself off, cheeks turning red. "That wasn't fair Penelo."

The girl ignored him, a smile on her face as she pivoted and raced off to where the _Strhal _was anchored. "Wait until I tell Ashe!"

Vaan groaned and tugged at his hair. "Is my life a game to _everyone_ around here?"

* * *

A/N: Well that was pretty short...

but there will be a plot with the next chapter...maybe ^-^


	3. Never

**A/N: Your reviews really inspired me- so I took the path you all laid out for me ^v^ **

**REVENGE! But not yet :D**

**Warning: OOC? I can never tell. Slightly crazed Dalmascan.**

* * *

Vaan sat on the edge of his bed, moodily thinking about his pilot and what an idiot he was. Was Balthier just toying with him- trying to make him look like a fool? He angrily swung his legs.

Just _thinking _of it made him heated!

He truly and honestly loved the infuriating sky-pirate to death. There was no doubt about it.

But to be cast aside so easily?

There was a sharp pang in his heart and he sniffled.

Was there really anyone who would help him?

Fran preferred to stay neutral over such matters, Penelo would only giggle and laugh at him, Ashe he had no idea if she even cared, and Basch-

Vaan felt his eyes darken.

His legs stopped swinging.

_Oh _yes….**Basch. **

_

* * *

_

_-Earlier that day while Fran spoke with Balthier-_

_

* * *

_

_Vaan wandered into the kitchen as Fran directed him to, only to get jumped by an ex-soldier. He began to scream until a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged into one of the many large food cabinets the Strahl possessed. _

_Basch only removed his hand once he had kicked the cabinet door closed and had securely hefted them both inside. "Vaan-"_

"_What's the big idea?" Vaan hissed not pleased at having been manhandled by someone other than Balthier. "And why are we in here?"_

"_For secrecy," the soldier said with a grim face. "There seems to be a problem."_

_The Dalmascan thief calmed down a bit as he heard the serious note in the other man's voice. "Well then what is it? Is someone hurt or something?"_

_Basch solemnly nodded. "Yes Vaan."_

_Vaan felt alarm rise in him. What if it was Penelo? And what was with the look the older man was giving him? "…." his throat felt dry. "Who? Who is it?"_

_Basch sighed. "It's you Vaan. It's you…"_

"…_What?"_

"_I've seen the way you look at him. It's unhealthy," the soldier started to say. _

"_Basch, what are you-?"_

_SLAP_

"_Don't interrupt me, son."_

_Vaan felt a part of him twitch as the soldier carried on. Son? What in the world?_

"_He's a bad influence, already turning you into a rebel. I don't want you near him, you hear? Besides, he has Fran. He doesn't need an adolescent boy to satisfy his needs."_

_Vaan flushed. This. Was. Unbelievable!_

"_Is there any part of this you don't understand young man?"_

_The blonde stared. _

"_Well?"_

"…_You brought me into a cabinet… nearly suffocated me- SLAPPED me across the face- all to lecture me about not falling for someone I've already fallen for?" Vaan slowly asked. _

_Basch gave a firm nod. "That would be the idea."_

"…_Basch…?"_

_The man encouragingly smiled. _

_Vaan blinked. "I'm going to kill you."_

_

* * *

_

As if that wasn't bad enough, Basch then went on a speech about respecting ones elders, earning him one pretty fed up Dalmascan.

Vaan released a frustrated groan, hopping off the bed at the newly refreshed memory and kicking his wall. When that didn't satisfy his anger, he kicked it again.

And again.

And again.

And then screamed in anger.

Before kicking the wall again.

He loved Balthier so much that he hated him.

In fact-

"I HATE HIM!":

There was a light knock on his door.

Vaan turned towards it, wondering if he could burn it down with his eyes. "What?"

"Oh Vaan~" a familiar voice sang out.

The blonde felt his eyes widen in rage as the taunting tone his pilot was using.

"Could you keep the noise down? I realize you're a growing boy but there are some things you cannot do on this ship. I hope you haven't gotten anything dirty."

And then he was gone, footsteps echoing softly as the strutted away.

Vaan was livid.

That was it.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Vaan ran over to his dresser and rummaged through the draws, taking out a large potion bottle.

He held it up, eyes studying the pale blue liquid inside.

Revenge.

He would straighten out that pirate once and for all.

* * *

A/N: There are reasons why Vaan is better off as an innocent boy...

BUt anyway! I hope it wasn't bad :D


	4. Flush

**A/N: It's been a while and I apologize. **

**Here's a short chapter inspired by previous reviewers :D**

* * *

Vaan ducked behind the food crates in the other kitchen storage room, clutching an empty bottle. He had checked and then double-checked the kitchen, on his toes, after having a near run-in with the object of his affection. The thief scoffed under his breath and slowly began to inch from his hiding spot, edging towards the exit. "Oh Vaan, you really should keep your hobbies to yourself. I'm sure the rest of us would like to keep our virgin ears to ourselves," he mimicked. "Oh please," he muttered. "I'll get him tonight….he won't know what hit him….jerk…"

The bottle's contents had been poured into his pilot's dear cup of juice for dinner that night. Yes. Juice. Balthier had an obsession for starfruit juice lately and was forcing everyone to drink it for the past three weeks.

And then he was on his feet, skidding out the door and into the hall. The bottle flailed along with his arm, the blonde cackling as he dashed back to his room.

Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

"Vaan?"

Vaan looked up from where he was snickering in the tub. If there was anything he enjoyed, it was using Balthier's bathroom without permission and then making a mess of the place by taking an extra long bath. He smirked at the voice. "Who is it?"

"Who else would it be? Now open the door."

"No way!" Vaan stuck his tongue out even though he knew the sky pirate couldn't see. "Unless you want me to come out naked...?"

"..."

The thief found himself grinning and blushing at the same time. _He does?_

"Sorry. I just gagged a little. Now what were you saying?"

The blonde seethed, throwing the pirate's shampoo at the door, very embarrassed and angry. "Shut up and go away!"

"But it's _my _bathroom."

"I don't care!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. Vaan slowly turned his head.

And immediately spazzed.

"Penelo what the heck are you doing?"

His friend cheerfully waved. "Hey Vaan, let me in will you?"

Tripping out the tub, he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and ran open to the window, throwing it open. Penelo easily slipped inside, dusting her pants off as if she had _not _just been kneeling ontop the Strahl in an attempt to break into the bathroom.

"Vaan? What's going on in there?"

Vaan threw a venomous glare towards the door and then an equally deadly one to Penelo. "What do you think you're doing?"

She smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "I've come to help you with your problem."

Vaan suspiciously eyed her. "Really?"

With a laugh, Penelo raced to the door and threw it open. "Nope! Balthier- Vaan's flooding the bathrrom!"

Balthier immediately strode in, looked at his soaking wet floor, and then glanced up at a livid blonde. He raised a brow, looking him up and down. "Well...it could be worse."

It took all of one second for Vaan to realize the brunette was talking about his body, and another for him to smack him in the face with a bottle of conditioner.

Yes. He couldn't _wait _until dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about this at all! I promise! Just a little busy elsewhere...**

**Sorry for the short chapter :D **

**Hopefully satisfactory?**


End file.
